


Sealed With A Kiss

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Dreams, Handsome Jack AI - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Teasing, jack ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Katagawa had always wanted an Echo eye implant, so retrieving Rhys' one from Helios seemed a good idea.Who knew Handsome Jack AI was a real thing?





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As always, to date we still have few details about _Borderlands 3_. I'm sorry for any mistakes, at this point I'm just making things up for fun... Enjoy!

Rhys Strongfork was one of the youngest CEOs in the galaxies, according to the extranet. Former Hyperion employee, he had rebuilt ATLAS from its ashes. There were some rumors saying that he had been the one causing Helios crash on the planet of Pandora. Katagawa Junior aka Head of Maliwan Mergers and Acquisitions was scrolling through another article. Reading about his favorite person in the galaxies had become part of his own routine at the office. As he scrolled at the bottom of the page, there was a picture of Rhys, looking as confident as ever. Katagawa bit his lower lip, caressing the picture with his thumb. It didn’t matter how many times he had read all that stuff, he was _obsessed_ with Rhys… Just a little bit.

And It wasn’t like he had paid some mercenaries to retrieve Rhys’ old Echo Eye implant and robotic arm among Helios debris. When they had found everything he had asked, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. In many interviews on the extranet, Rhys had talked about the tragic Helios accident, which had caused him to lose his cybernetics: but was it the truth? Katagawa thought there was more to that story, and there was just one way to know it.

_I’m not sure it can be saved, sir,_ one of the scientist had said to him, after he had studied the broken implant _, the files are irrecoverable._ Katagawa had glared at him, shutting him up. That had been a good day.

Ten days had passed since then.

 “Sir?” His secretary chirped over his Echo, “Sir?”

“What is, Stacey?”

“It’s ready.”

His Echo nearly slipped away from his fingers. A sudden thrill made him shiver all over.

“Thank you, my dear,” he got up from his chair, “I’ve always wanted an Echo Eye implant.”

* * *

It had been a painless surgical operation: as soon as he woke up, his right eye buzzed and activated itself. He touched his temple, feeling the metal port under his fingers. “Careful, Mr Katagawa! How are you feeling?” The young doctor asked him, “it should take you some time to get used to it, but the system seems to be stable enough to work.”

He looked at his own reflection in a mirror at his left. Just thinking about the fact that the eye had once belonged to Rhys made him excited all over again.

 “I’ve never been better.”

* * *

It wasn’t so hard learning how to use his new implant: it had become as natural as breathing. One blink and the eye activated, showing him secret Hyperion data. He couldn’t believe his luck! He took an empty drive, plugging it into his new port.

_Initializing Download_

He lined back on his chair, tapping his fingers on the armrests, waiting.

“I guess you’re having the time of your life, uh?”

Katagawa froze on the spot: there was a glowing blue figure in front of him instead of the data. He would have recognized him everywhere. Handsome Jack, former Hyperion CEO, currently very, very dead and yet, very much alive.

That was unexpected.

“So, that’s how you Maliwan guys had made it, you steal precious data from other companies, well done, wow, I’m impressed!” Handsome Jack laughed, voice distorting, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I was the first one hacking my way through the greatness, but that was _my_ way of doing business.” He sat on Katagawa’s desk, “how did you find me? That ingrate sold his trash to you, Maliwan hippies? Last thing I remember I was right about to kill him.”

“I-”

“No, no, no, wait, let me see,” he closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember something important, putting one invisible hand in front of him. Right at that moment, Katagawa felt an unpleasant feeling inside his head as if there was something probing into his own thoughts. “Oh,” Handsome Jack opened his eyes, staring at Katagawa’s face, “That explains your hair and the eye. _Katagawa_ , uh? Never heard about you, don’t care.” He smirked dangerously, “so you really want to know everything about Rhysie? Do you want him to be your special BFF? Well, sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but the guy’s a real dick.”

“Slow down,” Katagawa tried to hold himself together, ignoring the uneasy feeling growing inside him. “You’re not talking to one of your fans,” he said, lowering his voice, “you can’t play with me.”

“And who talked about playing with you?” Handsome Jack tilted his head, “all I want right now is my revenge and if you think about it, you’re the perfect host to deliver it. You wanted Rhysie’s implant, and now you got me.”

“So?”

“I know Rhys,” he explained, “I’ve been in his head, just like I’m in yours right now. He was so eager to help me to take back my crown, only to betray me at the very end. He grew a conscience, I guess.”

Katagawa could see where this was going.

“Let me help you,” Handsome Jack kept on talking, “as long as you take over Atlas, Rhys won’t be CEO for too long. And once you’re at it, make me a favor and shave that ridiculous moustache off his stupid face.”

If he had to be honest, Katagawa liked Rhys’ moustache. He cleared his throat, “actually, my partnership with Rhys is just at the beginning.”

Handsome Jack laughed, standing up from the desk. He disappeared, only to reappear lying on the sofa, hands behind his head, “ _partnership_ , my ass,” his mischievous voice was hypnotic, “I mean, you want him so bad you fixed his eye to put it inside your head… I wonder what else you’d like to have inside you!”

“Oh, give me a break,” Katagawa wasn’t turning red as soon as he heard those words, no, he wasn’t, “I’d like to remind you I’m a serious businessman-”

“-who’s got a shrine to Atlas’ golden boy all over the wall in his room,” Handsome Jack interrupted him, raising both eyebrows, “yes, I’ve seen it in your head, it’s creepy. Rhys used to have one for me, you both got something in common. Congrats.”

“It’s not a shrine,” Katagawa replied, “they’re articles I collected for research purposes.”

“You’re sick,” Handsome Jack snorted, “But you’re gonna be so much fun to watch.”

Katagawa sighed and pinched his nose.

* * *

His first meeting with Handsome Jack had been annoyingly interesting: that night, the AI had disappeared from his view, leaving him alone in his room. Katagawa still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening: he mined through some new files he acquired, recovering old Hyperion reports about a possible Handsome Jack’s AI secret project. It seemed like it should have some sort of plan B to the CEO’s death, but it had been long forgotten along with its creator, Professor Nakayama. How many chances had Rhys to find it?! Katagawa was in awe: he had to meet him, but he didn’t want to send an e-mail. No, he wanted to _impress_ Rhys, grab his attention… But it was past midnight. As much as he wanted to keep on reading, he had to sleep if he wanted to be ready for tomorrow schedule.

Luckily, sleeping came easily.

Too much easily.

“I was starting to think you would have never come to bed.”

He was dreaming, he was sure of it. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was sitting at his desk, in his office.

And he wasn’t alone.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Katagawa knew exactly who was in front of him, he would have recognized that voice everywhere: this wasn’t Rhys. His voice was wrong, his expression too cruel. There was a smirk on his face as his mismatched eyes gazed at him.

That was Handsome Jack, of course.

“What are you doing?”

Not-Rhys laughed, getting dangerously closer to him, “now, now, now, don’t spoil the fun, kiddo.”

Katagawa clenched his jaw, “Fun?”

“Hey, I’m giving you something you could just imagine until yesterday,” Not-Rhys said, “who knows our Rhysie better than Handsome Jack?” He straddled him with no effort, _wow, Rhys’ got two pair of long legs,_ putting both hands on his chest, “do tell me now, do you like me?”

Katagawa wasn’t the type of man to remain speechless so easily, but his mouth was dry and he couldn’t make any sound. This dream wasn’t like any other.

Rhys smirked, “I’ll take it as a yes.”

The room felt too small, the space between the two men too close. Katagawa couldn’t take his eyes off Rhys, who was touching him, palms flat on his chest. _Oh, oh, oh,_ since when had his lips been so red? Had they always been so tempting? Maybe, if he had leaned on just a little…

“Show me how much you want _Atlas_ ,” Rhys murmured, “show me how much you want _me_.”

Katagawa put one hand behind his neck, drawing him closer to his face to seal their agreement with a kiss. Rhys eagerly opened his mouth and Katagawa moaned, losing himself in the heat of the moment.

_Yes, yes, yes._

* * *

The following day, nobody seemed to notice the different glimpse in Katagawa’s eyes, nor the way he moved around his office.

Nobody could imagine that Handsome Jack was back once again.

Rhys would have a splendid surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading by the way! You can always find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pixelsamsare) and [ Tumblr ](https://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
